Sticks & Stones & Alfred Jones
by PhilosophicalCats
Summary: USUK oneshot. Fluff.


**There was a slight tap on his window. Probably that fool Alfred throwing stones again, he thought to himself. The annoying tapping of the small stones against his window continued. He glanced over at his bed side clock, 2:28 A.M. Right on time. You see, ever since Alfred told him about his huge, not-so-secret crush on him, he'd be trying to muster up the courage to ask the older nation on a date. Arthur had grown impatient, and was becoming uninterested. Every night, or day, he was met with the insane tapping of stones on glass. Alfred had yet to adjust to the different time zones, so when it'd be, for him, 7:30 A.M, it was only 2:30 A.M for Arthur. And though he'd grown used to it, he wanted Alfred to just ask him already. **  
**Another stone, another glance, and Arthur was at the window again, just like every night, waiting to watch Alfred chicken out again. **  
**"Yes Alfred?" his voice a bit annoyed. He looked down at the younger nation, who stood blushing, staring back. **  
**"I...I uhm..."  
Arthur signed, "I don't want to keep going through this. I'm done Alfred." He could see the hurt on his face even from a distance, as his head fell to stare at the ground beneath his feet. He could hear the sniffling and gasping he knew all too well, knowing he had upset him enough to make him cry.  
"Alfred..." Alfred turned his head back up to Arthur, tears falling down off his cheeks.  
"I'm sorry Iggy..." His voice strained, weakened by his sobbing. Arthur gave another sigh, feeling a bit guilty.  
"Alfred, come meet me at the door." with that, Arthur shut his window and made his way down the stairs to let the sobbing idiot he loved so very much inside.  
As the door opened, Arthur braced, ready to be hugged and cried on like usual. But, instead, he was greeted by a silent, sobbing figure. This wasn't his Alfred. Stepping to the side, Arthur motioned for him to enter, talking softly, "Please, come in.."  
Alfred stood still, shaking his head. "If I do, I'll just wimp out again, and then I wont even get the chance to be rejected." He sniffed, tears falling again, hitting the floor silently. "Arthur...will you..." he paused, casting his gaze back up to meet Arthur's own. "Will you go on a date with me?"  
Truthfully, it was odd. Alfred didn't seem very...Alfred. His eyes were full of sorrow and regret, he just knew Arthur would say no. But...he wanted to believe he had a chance, even if it was slim.  
"No. I wont." Arthur spoke, sounding blunt and a bit rude. This broke Alfred's heart, but he knew he had it coming. Alfred gave a nod, as if accepting rejection.  
"I wont go on a date with you, you git. Your idea of a date is a disaster." Arthur chuckled to himself, giving Alfred a quick smile. "But...I will be your boyfriend..."  
Alfred's eyes lit up, a grin creeping on to his face. "You mean it?!" His voice was full of that beautiful excitement, and his smile was back. This was his Alfred.  
Arthur nodded, stepping closer to him.  
"Yes, I do mean it. But, just to prove it..." He trailed off, bringing his lips to meet the now stunned Alfred's in a kiss. It was soft, a kiss that held true meaning. It meant they would trust each other with their hearts. That they were ready to forget their pasts, and begin their future. This time, together as one.  
They stood together, resting foreheads on each others, snuggling in the others arms. A quiet yawn escaped Arthur, making Alfred laugh to himself. "I...I need to sleep now Alfred..." Arthur spoke, trying to fight off the sleep in his eyes. Alfred nodded, and in one swift motion had Arthur in his arms and was carrying him to his room. "Put me down you git." Arthur yawned, resting his head on Alfred's shoulder, falling asleep.  
"You're adorable, Iggy." Alfred spoke quietly, being sure not to wake the older nation as he began to put him in bed. He placed a kiss on Arthur's forehead, tucking him in bed. He smiled down at the sleeping Arthur, feeling happier than he had in a long time. "Hey Iggy...I love you. And...I'm sorry I couldn't have said it sooner." **


End file.
